Heroes
Back to Game Mechanics ---- Retinue A hero's retinue may consist of up to 8 units. With the 1.03 patch, most of these retinue slots are locked and the hero must invest in Charisma to unlock them. These units can be brought into battle at the start of a match much like many other units of the player's selected race by using Army Setup Points. Note that as a retinue unit increases in level, their Army Setup Point cost will increase. You can rename the units you get in the retinue after a battle by clicking on their names, writing what you want and then press enter or click elsewhere on the screen. Your unit should now bear the new name. Stats Racial Stats & Skills The dotted underlined text in this table is mouseover text. Hold the cursor over the underlined text to see what each skill does. Each bonus value is per skill point invested in the skill. The number in brackets for many initial skills shows that the hero starts with +1 skill point in that skill. Items Hero Classes Campaign Bonuses Quotes |-|Angry Dwarf= File: Hero Angry Dwarf Dwarf Default *'Select:' "Aye!" "Well..." "Dirty work's afoot" "No time to waste." *'Order:' "On my way." "Stand aside." "Clear a path." "No surrender!" *'Deathblow:' "Get up and fight, ye coward!" *'Can't build:' "Not here, you daft fool." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Praise the mighty dwarven empire!" *'No mana:' "There is not enough mana!" |-|Evil Warrior= File: Hero Evil Warrior Undead and The Swarm Default *S'elect:' "I bring power." "I bring knowledge." "I am the lord of death." "I have returned from beyond." *'Order:' "Fear me!" "Flee this place." "You will be mine. "Look upon me and despair." *'Deathblow:' "Join my Legion!" *'Can't build:' "This place is dead!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Look upon my works." *'No mana:' "Kill quickly, I need more mana." |-|Knightly Male= File: Hero Knightly Male *'Select:' "Yes?" "And now?" "One moment." "Ready the troops." *'Order:' "Forward!" "Move out!" "On the way." "To death and glory!" *'Deathblow:' "Surrender fools!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "I lay claim to this site." *'No mana:' "I require more mana." |-|Noble Male= File: Hero Noble Male Knight Default *'Select:' "To arms!" "Great deeds await." "Yes?" "A new age is dawning." *'Order:' "Forward!" "Under way!" "Follow my lead!" "To fortune and glory!" *'Deathblow:' "Lay down your arms!" *'Can't build:' "I cannot build here." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "I claim this site." *'No mana:' "I require more mana." |-|Stern Male= File: Hero Stern Male Ssrathi Default *'Select:' "Grrr!" "Fear me!" "Tremble!" "True power is mine!" *'Order:' "At last." "To battle!" "Charge!" "This is my destiny." *'Deathblow:' "They flee before me." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "We have it. Now back to the battle." *'No mana:' "What? I demand more mana." |-|Arrogant Dwarf= File: Hero Arrogant Dwarf *'Select:' "Aye!" "Well..." "Trouble's brewin'" "I haven't got all day, you know?" *'Order:' "On my way." "Coming through!" "Watch yourselves." "Nobody stands before us!" *'Deathblow:' "He! Ye fight like a girl!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Another one for the mighty dwarven empire." *'No mana:' "Damn ye, there's not enough mana." |-|Barbaric Male= File: Hero Barbaric Male Barbarian Default *'Select:' "Ya?" "What?" "Look at these biceps." "I have the body of a god!" *'Order:' "Hrrr!" "Out of my way!" "I'll be back." "Rain death upon them." *'Deathblow:' "I got plenty more for you!" *'Can't build:' "Idiot!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Hmm! Is good!" *'No mana:' "Magic does not work." |-|Brutal Male= File: Hero Brutal Male *'Select:' "Graah!" "Get ready." "Here we go." "First we kill, then we feast." *'Order:' "Make way." "Follow me." "I'm coming through." "We go to war." *'Deathblow:' "Weakling, bow before your master." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "All mine, at last." *'No mana:' "Give me more mana." |-|Clever Dwarf= File: Hero Clever Dwarf Dark Dwarf Default *'Select:' "I rule!" "I am your master." "Do not defy me." "None shall oppose me." *'Order:' "Fall back!" "Out of my way!" "With an iron fist." "Bring the weapons of doom." *'Deathblow:' "Vengeance is swift and painful!" *'Can't build:' "This is not the place!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "My empire grows!" *'No mana:' "More mana!" |-|Serious Female= File: Hero Serious Female Empire Default *'Select:' "Yes?" "I'm ready." "Your wish." "It is time for action." *'Order:' "Okay." "Noted." "I'm on my way." "Be right there." *'Deathblow:' "Take that, fool!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "This site is now rightfully ours." *'No mana:' "I need more mana." |-|Efficient Female= File: Hero Efficient Female Wood Elf Default *'Select:' "Let's me think." "There is danger." "Save the forest." "Protect our homelands." *'Order:' "Go now." "I know." "It is decided." "Make it so." *'Deathblow:' "Be gone!" *'Can't build:' "Find a better place." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "As it should be." *'No mana:' "The power of nature is not enough." |-|Female Warrior= File: Hero Female Warrior *'Select:' "Hmm." "Let me think." "I wonder." "Now!" *'Order:' "Indeed." "In good time." "Very well." "Just save the forest." *'Deathblow:' "Take that, swine!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Complete." *'No mana:' "I need more mana." |-|Flamboyant Male= File: Hero Flamboyant Male Fey Default *'Select:' "Attend and mark." "Where to?" "Hail and well met." "Will you join our revel?" *'Order:' "Verily. "With abandon." "To the dance!" "My dark duty is clear." *'Deathblow:' "They have danced, final dance!" *'Can't build:' "This site is tainted." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "A gift to my people." *'No mana:' "Oh! For more mana!" |-|Cold Female= File: Hero Cold Female High Elf Default *'Select:' "Victory awaits." "None can oppose me." "I am mighty indeed." "My foes are not worthy." *'Order:' "Noted." "So ordered." "There is little choice." "There shall be no discussion." *'Deathblow:' "See how the weak fall!" *'Can't build:' "Don't waste my time." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Rightfully ours." *'No mana:' "Mana must be found." |-|Crazed Male= File: Hero Crazed Male Orc Default *'Select:' "I smell battle." "Time for war." "The scent of fresh blood." "Death to our foes!" *'Order:' "To war." "Clear a path." "Surrender or die." "I am surrounded by fools." *'Deathblow:' "Scream louder!" *'Can't build:' "Get it right!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "All mine! All mine!" *'No mana:' "Mana, mana, mana!" |-|Corrupt Male= File: Hero Corrupt Male Plaguelord Default *'Select:' "Beware." "I am death." "Run from me!" "Death walks the land." *'Order:' "Already gone." "Interesting." "Fear is my weapon." "Lock up your children." *'Deathblow:' "Another for my ranks." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Another for my kingdom." *'No mana:' "Give me more mana." |-|Daemonic Male= File: Hero Daemonic Male Daemon Default *'Select:' "Hoh hoh hoh hoh." "Soul strengthen me." "Bow to me or die." "I am your master." *'Order:' "Slaughter!" "Blood heals me." "Pains purifies me." "Death delights me." *'Deathblow:' "Die now and please me!" *'Can't build:' "This site is unworthy." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "A monument to my power!" *'No mana:' "Bring me more mana." |-|Evil Female= File: Hero Evil Female *'Select:' "What now?" "Come on!" "You know I'm ready." "What is up this time?" *'Order:' "Ha! Very well." "Alright!" "I'll get there." "I'm on my way." *'Deathblow:' "Pathetic weakling!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Another addition to our mighty empire." *'No mana:' "Why isn't it enough mana?" |-|Violent Male= File: Hero Violent Male Minotaur Default *'Select:' "Smell their fear." "Drink their blood." "Rip out their throats." "Tear out their hearts." *'Order:' "Go now!" "Flay them!" "Eat their flesh!" "Gnaw their bones." *'Deathblow:' "Wade through their blood!" *'Can't build:' "This is not the place!" *'Conversion/Build finished:' "A monument to my power!" *'No mana:' "Give me mana!" |-|Violent Female= File: Hero Violent Female Dark Elf Default *'Select:' "Come here." "Please me." "Do not delay." "Do not play games with me." *'Order:' "Yes?" "Hurry!" "Now or else." "I will see you later." *'Deathblow:' "Burn for me!" *'Can't build:' "There are better uses for my time." *'Conversion/Build finished:' "Look upon this and despair." *'No mana:' "I suggest you give me more mana." Notes: *Eight heroes, that include all non race default heroes, have no 'Can't build' speech line (voice's codes AXH0 to AXH7). *The 'No mana' speech line is only heard if there is not enough mana, if the player can't cast the spell it can't be heard (it's grayed in the spell book). *Each hero gets three cabalistic speech lines, used when he/she casts spells. Category:Browse Category:Builders Category:Heroes